Digimon Adventure 3
by kingdomsavior90
Summary: New threats arise in the Digital World. New Children are chosen. Set in AU. Rated T for some swears said and some fights. More notes inside. Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon/Pokemon. They belong to their original owner. I only own this plot and any OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****: A New Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Pokemon. They belong to their original owners. I only own this plot and any OC's.**

**A.N.: Well, here is another Digimon and Pokemon Crossover from KS90. A few quick notes: 1: The new Chosen Children/Digidestined are the main protagonists of Johto and Sinnoh Pokemon Adventures manga (Gold, Crystal, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, along with Yellow) so they'll retain their personalities from mostly the manga. 2: This fic is set to take place after the events of Adventure 02 when they're adults. (This may change later on, probably not though) and in an AU where no one knows about the Digimon (Save for Chosen Children). 3: DragonDude 23 beta'd. 4: The digivices the new Chosen Children will have are improved D-3's. That's all. And without further interruption, here is the new story. Tell me your honest opinions if you review, it would be nice.**

* * *

It was another typical day in the city. Not much going on. It was about 7 o'clock in the morning or so and the schoolyard was being filled it's usual students. But two boys were rushing into the school. Well, one was while the other boy tried to keep up. The boy rushing had blonde hair and orange eyes. His name was Pearl. He is a hasty and easily angered person who always goes out of his way to do something he started. He's also very bossy.

His friend, Diamond or Dia, was a boy who has black hair and blue eyes. Dia may appear dopey from time to time, he is actually rather perceptive of things around him. He is usually apathetic and often seen eating something. But when something doesn't make perfect sense, Dia can try and make sense of it, especially when something interests him. Both boys are a comedy duo, where Dia is the 'stooge' and Pearl is the 'Straight Man'. Both were wearing mandatory school uniform of a white polo shirt and green over shirt. "Hurry up Dia!" Pearl shouted "We're gonna be late!"

"Calm down," Diamond sighed, "The bells haven't rung yet. It's still about 7 anyway..."

"I'm not gonna be late today! In fact, I'm never late!"

"Because you're always early..." Dia just sighed again. His friend is just so zippy. "Yellow come on." Dia stopped running and stood there. Then came a boy. 'He' looked to be about 14 like the other two boys. Yellow was also in the boy's uniform for the school, but wore a hat over his blond hair. Yellow was a naive child who acts younger than his age, but he hates it when others are hurt, but chooses to understand why when necessary.

"Sorry Dia." Yellow said when he finally caught up.

"It's not your fault. Come on, let's get going." They both walked into the courtyard together.

While they were walking along, a girl was sitting down in the courtyard just reading her book. She was in a similar uniform to the boy's yet instead of pants, she had to wear a knee high skirt and knee socks, like the other girls. Her name was Platinum. She was highly intelligent and presented a cool demeanor almost all the time. Her hair color was a dark indigo while one eye was gold, the other was silver.

She looked up from her book to notice Pearl running in like a mad man then soon followed by the duo of Yellow and Diamond. The two cousins were just walking unlike their friend. Dia looked over to Platinum and waved, but she didn't return it. So Dia decided to walk towards the girl. "Morning." He said.

"Good morning." She answered. There was a long silence between the two because Platinum had looked down at her book.

"So uh... I hear you're having trouble with your laptop."

"In a way." She said, not bothering to look up.

"Why not come to my apartment building later and I'll show you how to fix it properly?"

"Thank you for the offer. I will see you after school then, Diamond."

"Really?! Uh, I mean, sure. Take care until then Platinum." He smiled dopey as he walked over to Pearl. Pearl was standing by the door and Yellow was with his friends.

"What happened?" Pearl asked, knowing why Diamond was so happy.

"It finally happened... She's coming over..."

"Really?! Dude I'll totally be there as your wing man!"

"No. Not like that. I mean, you can be there, but don't interfere."

"Gotcha."

Diamond sighed. Somehow he knew Pearl would do something crazy. "Hey Diamond!" Someone called. The to boys looked over to see a boy dressed in the uniform too, run right over to them. The boy had black hair with golden eyes. He wore a black cap backwards with a big gold stripe down the middle of it with a pair of golden goggles over it. His name was Gold. He likes to play the game of billiards, or pool, enjoys trying different foods in any other place. However, Gold can be careless when it comes to decisions or anything in general, tries to make himself seem more impressive through lies, and sometimes has a one tracked mind. Especially around pretty girls. Despite his negative traits, he's very good at formulating plans of action and executing them, has his moments of ingenuity, and cares deeply for those around him. "You said you'd help me practice today, remember?"

"Ah. Um... Sure, but it may be a bit delayed..."

"What?! How?!" Gold said, looking really angry.

"It's kinda due to the fact of, um..." Despite of how nervous he was, he was totally looking like an innocent young child. All calm and stuff. (Yeah, this word 'stuff' is so professional...)

"He's got other things that just came up!" Pearl broke in, "Besides, it's not like you need help in pool anyway! You always win!"

"Yeah, but still. It isn't a bad thing to practice up and be better! Whatever, I'll drop by later and see when you're free." Gold sighed. He then turned and walked away.

"Oh man..." Diamond sighed, "What the heck am I supposed to do now? I gotta stop promising to help people sometimes."

"He won that off of you." Pearl said, "He challenged you to pool and you lost. But you didn't know him that well, so I don't blame you."

"Thank you Pearl. You're always so-" Then the school bell rang and he was already halfway down the hallway.

"I'll catch you later." Pearl shouted. Diamond sighed and walked in with his usual nonchalant nature much like everyone else did, save for his best friend.

* * *

Time Skip

Dia was back in his normal clothes consisting of a red cap, some jeans and a white t-shirt with a sleeveless black vest with a white stripe across the middle shaping a 'V' and wasn't wearing any shoes but socks since he got home from school.(The socks thing is a custom in Japan I think). The weather was warm since the school year ends in two months. His mother was out, so he was going to be watched by the neighbor and have his son come over, which is why Yellow was coming over too. The man's son and Yellow were good friends. Though Diamond never met his neighbors before, but from what he was hearing from his mom and cousin, they were nice people. He grabbed a piece of bread from the cupboard and munched on it casually, still wrapped up in thinking about who the neighbors were and how his afternoon with Platinum coming over would turn out. It wasn't until a knock from the door which pulled him out of his thoughts. He went to go answer the door, thinking it was either the neighbors or Pearl or Platinum. When he opened the door he was dead wrong on all other possibilities.

It was Gold. Gold was in his usual attire of grey shorts and red hoodie with his trademark hat and goggles. Diamond. Was. So. Screwed. "What are you doing?" Gold asked, tapping his feet on the ground in an impatient manner.

"Well you see, I'm waiting for company to arrive." Diamond said, totally calm.

"OK then. Mind if I wait with you then?" Gold said happily.

That totally caught Diamond off guard. "Huh?! You're not mad."

"Why should I be? I'm a great player already, so missing one practice isn't gonna end the world..."

'_It sure was in the morning..._' Diamond thought.

"So I decided for us to have a chill day. Plus, I hear you've got freakin Platinum Berlitz coming over.~" He made sure to sound all slow and intense with that last part of his sentence.

"Who the heck told you?!"

"It was pretty obvious. We are friends, so I know who you're crushing on and stuff..." He said cockily.

"It was Pearl, wasn't it?"

"And Crys confirmed it."

"How did she even know?!" Now Diamond was being fed up with all of this. "And who said we were friends? We're acquaintances at best..."

"I'm hurt." Gold said sarcastically, "But I can help you impress her by telling her how dependable you are."

"OK. You got me. Might as well come on in, seeing as to how I can't get rid of you..." Diamond sighed. Gold walked into the house and took off his shoes and was in his socks much like Diamond. Gold just flopped on the couch in the apartment room. Diamond, Pearl, and Yellow all lived in the same building. It was pretty much the common housing in Obadaia. (Correct me if I'm wrong here) Gold and Yellow's friend Crystal, or Crys, lived in another apartment building not too far away. But Platinum, no one knew where she lived. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"So, when's Pearl and Platinum coming over?" Gold asked.

"I have no clue." He answered as he closed the door. "Which reminds me, I have to go and set up my computer in case I need to show her how to check things when they're down. Don't break/take anything."

"I'm only gonna stay on this couch. I promise. Unless someone comes a knocking." Gold chuckled.

"Whatever. Oh, and look out for my neighbors too. They're gonna come in and check on me." Diamond elaborated. Gold shrugged and laid on the couch, now flipping through channels on the television boredly.

After about ten minutes later the door was knocking. "Can you get that?" Diamond asked, still in his room.

"Sure." Gold walked over to the door and opened it to find Pearl, wearing a orange and white striped shirt with a pair of grey jeans, Yellow, in his usual straw hat he didn't wear around in school and a pair of light blue jeans, a black short sleeve shirt with a thin, sleeveless orange tunic over it. And Crystal, wearing a light, pink sweater and a yellow skirt with a yellow bandanna. Crystal had brown hair and blue eyes. She was the kind of friend you could count on when a job needs to be done. She likes to play sports, preferably soccer, and the occasional video game here and there, but not a big gamer. She always carries a pink flash drive with her. "What the heck?!" Gold asked out of surprise, "Why are all of you here? It should either be Platinum or Diamond's neighbors! Not you three!"

"What's wrong with us?" Yellow asked, almost saddened by his statement.

"Nothing. I just wasn't expecting you..."

"Same here." Pearl said, earning a glare from Gold.

"I came over to help Dia be more serious with his lady problems." Crys said, "He's not a very serious person often, so being a bit more serious couldn't hurt."

"And I'm here to hang out with the neighbor's son. We're friends, but I was told not to go into their apartment because they aren't home now. Funny huh? All of us coming to one place. And we all know each other, kinda like in that book with the kids going to summer camp."

"I'll admit I like the reference," Gold said, "But let's face it: That was a fantasy story." Yellow looked a bit upset again but walked inside, taking off his purple rain boots, while the other two took off their shoes as well. "Make yourselves at home."

Diamond came out of his room for a minute to see the three new comers. "Aw what?! Crystal?! Who invited you?"

"I did." Yellow said, "I wanted to introduce her to my friend."

"Couldn't you do it another time?" Diamond asked. He already had enough problems with Gold and Pearl, now with Yellow and Crystal, this just complicates things.

"No way you're gonna get rid of me now." Crystal said, "I need to see this."

Diamond groaned once again. A knock on the door made Diamond lose his cool for like five seconds. "Oh great! Why not just have a party?!" He walked over to the door, slowly regaining his cool. Once he was calm enough, he opened the door to find Platinum standing there. She was wearing a pink skirt with a pair of pink matching boots, a white tank top under a black vest with a cut edge on the bottom. She was holding her laptop under her arm. "Oh! Hi Platinum, what a nice surprise. You're here. You see, it's just a, uh, friends' meeting..." Diamond lied. He actually wanted all of them to go away, but oh well.

Yellow, Crys and Gold were watching on TV some interview on a famous detective on the sofa while Pearl was no where to be seen. Diamond hoped he wasn't in his room. "So, may I come in?"

"Of course." Platinum walked in and took off her boots. She walked inside and Dia led them to his room. When he opened the door he found Pearl sitting on his bed.

"About time Diamond!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?! What are you talking about?!"

"You had me waiting when you promised to show me how to install an anti-virus software! It's important not to get viruses, that's what makes computers really slow, and I resent that. Computers should be a fast working machine and not some-"

"OK OK. We get the point." The duo said.

"And besides," Diamond said, "I'd love to help with demonstrating, but as soon as I turn on my computer, the screen goes blank." He showed them by simply pressing the power button. As soon as the screen went on, it was a blank and void white.

"What the heck?" Pearl said.

"I've never seen a computer do that before." Platinum said.

"I know it's weird..." Diamond said. The other three could hear there problem in the other room, so they decided to stop hanging around. Gold turned off the TV and accompanied Yellow and Crystal over to the room. But as soon as the other three walked into the room, the computer went to static. "Oh come on!" Dia shouted. But then something weird happened. Like really weird. The computer flashed a very bright light. Unable to see through it, blinding the six children. When the light dispersed, the six kids were gone.

But then, someone was knocking at the door. "Hello? Diamond? Yellow? It's your neighbor, Mr. Takaishi. Hello?"

* * *

**A.N.: This wraps up chapter one. Well, I hope it was enough to make you guys enjoy it. Until next chapter, goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****:Meet the New Digimon Part 1**

**A.N.: Hey guys. Hope you enjoy. This chapter (Or chapters) Are pretty self explanatory. I hope you guys enjoy. I'd like to thank DragonDude23 for helping with the story, you're freaking awesome :3. And so are you guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

Gold awoke as the light shone all over his face. "Oh, five more minutes..." He groaned angrily as he sat up. He yawned and stood up. He then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around blankly. Until realization hit him like train that is. He screamed out of surprise for a moment before searching frantically around his surroundings, trying to understand where he was. It was a forest, he could tell, it was full of green leaves and grass with various color flowers. The sky was blue with a few clouds. The bushes and shrubs were too thick so he couldn't see beyond a few feet. He looked to the ground and found Platinum asleep on the ground. Or unconscious, he didn't care. "Platinum!" He said. "Wake up! We're in a huge mess!"

But what he didn't notice was that he and Platinum were in new clothes. Gold was still in his red hoodie, but now it had a grey collar on it. He was wearing a black T-shirt as well under the hoodie. He was now wearing black sweat pants and grey shoes with red. He still had his hat and goggles however. Platinum had her pink boots on and a pink overcoat with 4 buttons on the front with a white hat on her head. Gold started to shake her a bit, trying to get to wake up. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked at Gold's face. Immediately she knew something was wrong. She shot straight up an scanned the area. "Where are we?!" She gasped. "And what happened to our clothing?!"

"Huh?" Gold looked down at himself and said, "I didn't notice."

"How?! We're wearing totally different- Never mind." She sighed, taking a deep breath then exhaling. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. Doesn't look anything like Diamond's apartment."

"No duh." She said with a bit of an attitude.

"Well, standing still won't help us. I say we try and find a clue."

"What kind of clue did you have in mind?" Platinum asked.

"Hmm... Like... Some type of landmark... Or something recognizable."

"Well, talking won't make progress. Onward." She began to walk in a direction and Gold just walked by her side. They were walking through the forest for what felt like a long time. But it was just for ten they came across the base of some type of pyramid with a large staircase. "What is this?"

"I knew I wanted to see a landmark, but this is ridiculous..." Gold sighed. But something jumped down from the top of the pyramid. It landed on the staircase right in front of them.

Gold and Platinum took a step back in shock. It was a blue dragon with a white underbelly with a grey 'X' on the stomach. He was standing on two legs and had white wings. It stared at the duo with piercing red eyes. "Who are you two humans?" It asked angrily.

"Us?!" Gold asked confused.

"Yes!" It snarled in annoyance.

"Well it's only polite to formally exchange names rather than swooping down and asking for demands." Gold said. Mocking him with a polite tone, but the creature didn't notice.

"Well fine." He said. "My name is ExVeemon. I'm a Champion level Digimon. I have tremendous arm and leg strength and can destroy a mountain of rock with out leaving a trace."

"Hold on." Platinum said. "Did you say 'ExVeemon' and 'Digimon'. It that's true, then we're in the digital world."

"Huh?! You mean like that place that was in the novels?!" Gold asked astonishingly.

"Yes. That is right. This Digimon here is quite famous too for his debut in the stories."

"No way... Then that means we're-"

"I AM still here." ExVeemon said, growing impatient.

"Whoops, sorry." Gold said in his convincing politeness, "Got carried away and lost in our own thoughts. We'll just be going now so-"

"Not so fast. Remember: Introductions." ExVeemon stated slyly.

"Oh right, where are my manners. My name is Gold Ethans and this here is Platinum Berlitz."

"I'm pleased to meet you." Platinum said while doing a little curtsy. She was totally having mixed emotions toward the Digimon.

"Now I have another question: How'd you get here?"

"!?"The digimon's question surprised the both of them. They didn't know what to say. "Well, the thing is we kinda-" Gold started.

"That's enough!" ExVeemon shouted, "I heard all I need to hear!" He began to fly upward.

"Is he leaving?" Gold asked. The Digimon then swooped down in an attempt to ram right into the two kids. "I'll take that as a no!" Gold cried out. He grabbed Platinum's hand and started to run up the stairs. ExVeemon then turned and began to fly over to them.

"Vee-Laser!" The Digimon cried out. The X on his chest was now an orange color. It then fired and X shaped beam from the symbol. The shot barely missed them. They were almost to the top.

'_Just a bit more..._' Gold thought. Honestly his main concern was Platinum's safety rather than his own. He didn't like Platinum the way Diamond did, but he wasn't going to let her get hurt. Just how he works he assumes. They made it to the top of the pyramid but there was nothing on top. Just a flat space on top. "Oh no!" Gold cried.

"What are we gonna do?" Platinum asked concerned, "I don't want it to end like this!"

"I'm sorry." ExVeemon said, "But this is for the Digital World. Vee-Laser!" He sent another beam at them. Gold and Platinum rushed out of the wayin time but it hit the surface of the pyramid. Suddenly, the floor began to crumble underneath the kids and the duo fell into a newly formed hole.

* * *

Gold stood up and stretched, but this time everything hurt. He winced in pain a bit and rubbed his side. It hurt the most. He landed on it when they fell. He looked over to Platinum, who was just standing there in an unnerving silence. "Platinum... Are you OK?" Gold asked, his voice full of real concern.

"I'm fine. Just pondering."

"About?" Gold said.

"How the structure of the pyramid remained totally in tact on the outside, but the inside is hollow..."

"If we are in the Digital World like that Digimon said, then anything is outside of scientific boundaries. So it won't make a lot of sense why."

"I guess you're right. But another thing is bothering me. If ExVeemon was a partner to one of the protagonists in the novel, then why attack us? Aren't we digidestined?"

"We don't have Digivices last time I checked. So it must be some sort of mishap that we were pulled into here... So it would explain why the Digimon attacked. He probably mistaken us for a threat to his home."

"Oh. Well, looks like we're trapped..." Platinum was right. They were in what appeared to be a cave. The interior was shaped like how the pyramid looked, but the cave walls were rugged and not smooth. Some moss was growing on the walls in certain places. There was a stone pedestal on the other end of the space. Above was the hole that they fell from. It was a pretty far distance.

"Well, let's try looking around..." Gold walked over to the pedestal and found something interesting. "Hey Platinum. Come look at this!" What he was looking at was two D-3 digivices. They were dull and grey, like they were shutdown for a while. A long while. "What do you think these are for?"

"Surely not for display." Platinum answered, "There has to be a connection."

Subconsciously, something was telling Gold to pick up the device before him. He slowly went down to grab it. Platinum was feeling kinda the same, so she went to pick it up along with Gold. Their finger tips just touched the digivices and both of the devices began to glow a golden light and an almost white light, but it was platinum colored. When the light faded, the digivices were now a white and gold color for Gold and a white and platinum for Platinum (Just they're color is they're name too, to keep it simple.)

"Wow! Looks like we are digidestined after all." Gold said.

"Yeah. I guess so. But who would be our partners?"

"Us down here." Said a voice. Gold and Platinum jumped from the surprise. They turned and looked down to see two new Digimon that weren't there before. One was like a lion, but it had red fur and walked on two legs. It also had wristbands on with a strange symbol on it, similar to the one on his forehead. "I'm Coronamon Gold. It's nice to finally meet you partner!" Coronamon said with a bright smile.

The other Digimon had red fur and patches of blue, a fan like tail which was now closed and a pair of blue eyes. "I'm Elecmon Lady Platinum. And I'm your partner."

"Our partners?!" Gold and Platinum said exasperated.

"Yup. That's us." Coronamon went on, "It has been forever since we've been out of there."

"Out of where?"

"It was a seal keeping us trapped inside here. But you broke it just by touching the digivices. And we appeared before your side right now."

"Now who would place the seal?" Platinum inquired. Before she received an answer, the cave began to shake and crumble.

"Oh no, he knows we're in here!" Gold gasped.

Platinum then fell to her knees and held herself. "Why won't he stop?" She asked almost sounding like a sob, "I wish he'd stop..."

"There there Lady," Elecmon said, trying to comfort the panicking girl , "We'll be alright. I promise you."

"Thank you Elecmon," Platinum said, "But unless we get out of this cave soon, we'll be crushed from the rubble, or a hole will open and ExVeemon will corner us."

"Not unless we digivolve." Coronamon pointed out.

"That's easier said than done." Gold said, "How are you gonna digivolve without the right-" More rubble began to fall as the pyramid caved in. The debris was going to crush all of them.

But the digivices soon glowed again. And so did the two digimon. "Coronamon digvolve to... Firamon!"  
"Elecmon digivolve to... Leomon!" Firamon had the same color scheme as his previous form but looked more like a lion from the real world. He now had wings to accompany his new form and a golden mane now. Leomon was also a lion-like Digimon except he now bipedal and wore black jeans. He had a good build for a Digimon and he had a blade strapped to his belt.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon said as he sent a sort of projectile at the stones, it was in the shape of a lion's head and it was orange. The attack turned the debris to nothing but dust.

"OK. Now get on!" Firamon ordered.

"You heard the 'mon!" Gold said. He hopped on Firamon's back and helped Platinum up. Once they were now sitting Firamon took off and flew out of the newly formed hole, only to meet ExVeemon blocking the way.

"Fira Claw!" Firamon cried. His claw became enveloped in flame and he struck ExVeemon out of the way. Once they were a good distance away Firamon turned around but didn't try and strike again.

"We're going to try and explain ourselves this time." Gold said, with much more confidence than he did last time.

"Alright."

"ExVeemon," Gold cried out, "We're not the threat here. Look." Gold held out the digivice for the Digimon to see.

"How do I know you're not lying and that's a fake?"

"Geez man." Gold sighed, "You're WAY to cautious for a couple of kids with Digimon partners'. Or friends. Whichever works."

"He is right." Leomon said walking over to ExVeemon.

"Believe them. They are not the enemy. In fact, they are the ones who freed us." Firamon told the dragon Digimon.

"Hmm..."

"Oh come on." Gold sighed again, this time just growing straight out tired of his thinking, "Why are you thinking so hard? Do you want to believe us? If yes, then trust us. If no, don't trust us. Because honestly, you're definitely putting too much thought on the situation. It's one of feeling, not of facts."

"Gold." Platinum said, "As much of a 'facts' person I am. I agree with you completely."

"See? Even our bookworm can tell you just by feeling!"

"Somehow I get the feeling That you say that a lot about me..." Platinum added.

"Ya see?" Gold asked. Leomon by now had jumped up and de-digivolved back into Elecmon and in Platinum's arms. ExVeemon still didn't know what to do.

"Gold," Firamon said, "Let's get out of here now. Leave the Digimon to his thoughts."

"Right." Gold said. Firamon then turned and flew off. To where, they knew not. All they had to do was get away from ExVeemon for a while.

* * *

**A.N.: That should wrap up Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
